Buy Him, Use Him, Break Him, Fix Him
by GrievousHasABadCough
Summary: When The Doctor meets Sonya, a lovely Indian-American College student from Boston, he realizes she knows a lot about Daleks. Then, what started as a trip to see the Red Sox play at Fenway Park quickly turns into a disaster as the Cybermen start to attack, and then play nice. Will the Doctor be able to make new allies, or will the Cybermen upgrade Boston? Second in the MOTD Series.
1. Chapter 1

Sonya Gilbert was your run of the mill hacker. She knew how to hack into a facebook account, a high security government computer and everything in between. She took a sip of her herbal tea and got back on the computer. She was looking for a way to get top secret government information about aliens. So far, she found out more about the daleks, and a little about the Cybermen, but that's all there was on the subject of aliens. She found a database for a place called Torchwood that described an alien named the Doctor, too. But there was less about him than there was about the Cybermen. All she could find out about him was he travelled in a blue police box from the 60's.

Getting up, she walked to the porch door and opened it for some fresh air. The cool night breeze of summer was refreshing compared to the stuffy, air-conditioned flat she lived in. Kenmore was a nice place, and really cheap too. It was right next to Fenway Park, so she could watch the Red Sox play from her balcony if she felt like it. She looked over across the street and did a quick double take. On the corner was a blue 60's style police box. Rushing down the stairs and onto the streets of Boston, she ran to the box as fast as her legs would carry her. And opening the door to greet her was a dalek with a colorful flower necklace around it.

"HELLO! I'M THE DOCTOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

"You… You're a dalek though…!" said Sonya in disbelief.

"YES, I AM. HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO HAWAII? IT'S A LOVELY PLACE. JUST LEFT THERE."

"Your friggin' weird… So what's with the blue police box? How'd you get it here?"

The Doctor looked over to Fenway Park and out of the plunger like appendage on his uh… torso… (I guess that's what it is) popped two tickets to tonight's Red Sox game. Sonya looked at the Doctor in shock. Those tickets were sold out now! He looked back at her and waggled his plunger arm.

"YOU KNOW YOU WANNA GO. THEY'RE BALCONY SEATS TOO." He said smugly. Sonya was starting to develop a love/hate relationship with this Dalek Doctor. She really hated him, because he somehow knew she wanted to go to the game, but she loved him for offering to let her go with him.

"Alright." She said. "I'll go with you. But you have to take me on a trip in your little blue box later."

"OH, ALRIGHT. ALLONS-Y THEN! HOLD ONTO THE TICKETS, WILL YOU?" He said, cheerfully, giving the tickets to the human.

"You're not like most daleks are you?"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA."


	3. Chapter 3

**Cyberman speaking**

"THE DOCTOR SPEAKING"

"Other humans and Sonya SPEAKING"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Travelling with a companion again felt good. Hopefully this time there wouldn't be any baddies to deal with. He just wanted to watch the Sox game. Good 'ol American baseball! They entered the line to get to the game the next morning and waited three hours to get in. (That's normal. No really. I mean it. Totally normal.) But as soon as they got to the front of the line, people started running back away from the stadium.

"Hey! What's going on?!"

"DAMN. ALL I WANTED WAS A VACATION…"

"Run! It's a metal man!" screamed woman in fear.

"METAL MAN...? CYBERMAN MAYBE…?"

"You good at handling Cybermen?" The Doctor scoffed, which told Sonya that he had experience with them. That or he had no idea what to do. Which would be bad. Very bad. The loud stomping of metal feet was coming closer and closer, and Sonya became very nervous.

**Delete all humans for the Emperor! Delete! Delete! Delete!**


	4. Chapter 4

"EXTERMINATE!" screeched the Doctor, firing his weapon with deadly accuracy. The Cyberman fell to the ground screaming, making a metallic thud as it touched down. "THAT WAS EASIER THAN IT USUALLY IS." The humans start to calm down slightly and surround the Doctor trying to get a better look at him. He sighed and turned his force-field to a lower level, allowing them to touch him without making them burst into flames. It was a good thing the Doctor had a lot of patience. He could be mowing them down with his laser. But he's not. He has _much_ more self-control since he became a dalek.

"Alright, everyone, Give the guy some space! We _do _wanna watch the game. " Sonya said, very annoyed at everyone.

"THE GAME MIGHT HAVE TO WAIT. WE HAVE TO FINFD THIS 'EMPEROR' THAT CYBERMAN WAS TALKING ABOUT."

"Do we have to…?"

"YEP," He said non-chalantly.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"ENOUGH TO KNOW THAT IF I DON'T TAKE CARE OF THIS HERE AND NOW, THE ENTIRE CITY WILL GO UP IN SMOKE."

"Wonderful."

"STORY OF MY LIFE."


	5. Chapter 5

Finding the Cybermen's hiding spot proved to be difficult. Fenway was an outdoor stadium and cybermen usually hid themselves at room temperatures. That's where their equipment is most effective and efficient. And Cybermen were all about efficiency. Lifting up the grass field was not expected. Once they found it though, they carefully made their way inside with the doctor in front and Sonya in back.

"IF ONE COMES UP BEHIND YOU, DUCK SO I CAN KILL IT." He said. Sonya nodded, knowing from her research how deadly a dalek could be. His accuracy before was spot on. He could probably kill her just by skimming her white t-shirt, too. It was best to do as he said. "WE'RE ALMOST THERE. MY SCANNERS ARE SHOWING A VERY POWERFUL ENERGY SCOURCE UP AHEAD. JUST KEEP CLOSE, ALRIGHT?"

"You don't have to tell me twice…" mumbled the human.

**Intruder detected! Protect the Emperor!**

**There will be no need, Cyber Leader 1. I have been expecting them.**

"YOU HAVE? WELL THAT SIMPLIFIES THINGS. I'M THE DOCTOR."

**And I am KA17O, The Emperor of the Cybermen. It is good to finally meet you. Though I was not expecting you to be a dalek.**

"WELL, ORIGINALLY I WAS A TIME LORD. BUT SHIT HAPPENS, YOU KNOW?" The Doctor said. "BY THE WAY, CAN I CALL YOU KAITO? IT'S EASIER TO SAY THAN KA17O."

**Do I take that to mean we are on friendly terms?**

"ONLY IF YOU TELL ME HONESTLY THAT YOU'LL CALL OFF YOUR CYBER-GOONS."

**Very well. Then we are now allies.**

"So why are you in Fenway during a Sox game?" asked Sonya carefully, still not trusting the Kaito.

**Because of the rogue Cyberman in our ranks.**


	6. Chapter 6

"ROGUE CYBERMAN?"

**Yes. It was not upgraded properly. It's voice box is acting strangely and it is attacking the other cybermen.**

"Does it still act human?"

**Affirmative.**

"IT MIGHT THINK YOU'RE THE BAD GUYS. I'LL TRY TO FIND IT. SONYA, STAY HERE."

"What?! Why?!"

"JUST IN CASE THE CYBERMAN KILLS HUMANS TOO."

The doctor slowly whirred out of sight, leaving the nervous college student with two deadly robot aliens. She felt a cold, hard hands on her shoulder, and jumped.

**Now we can have some fun~ **Kaito purred as best as his emotionless vocalizer could manage. Something told Sonya these Cybermen weren't the good guys.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor whirred through the streets of Kenmore, getting nervous glances from all directions. If he were still a time lord, no one would stare. He would look human. Inside of his casing he balled up a tentacle, trying to push the thought of his old companion's reactions away. Captain Jack would try to kill him… Donna would back up, shouting obscenities at him… Martha might freeze up, half in a state of panic… Rose would—

Nope. Nope, nope, nope! NOT thinking that, nope!

He sighed, just as his scanners picked up something.

"THAT'S OUR GUY." He made his way in the direction of the signal, past the movie theater and into the Fenway train stop. When he turned the corner, he saw a damaged cyberman, hiding behind the wall, rattling from fear. The damage was too severe to be normal. This guy was beaten down for some reason. But humans couldn't leave a mark on a cyberman in this era…! That's when the answer came to the Doctor: Kaito ordered his destruction because he was harmless.

Which means Sonya was in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonya struggled in Kaito's strong grip. But the more she squirmed and tried to wiggle her way out of his grip, the tighter his grip became. She cried out, beginning to tear up from the pain in her wrists. Where was the doctor when she needed him? So what if he was a deadly, scary dalek? So what if he screamed out every sentence in her ear without apologizing, or even noticing? All Sonya wanted right now was that big bucket of golden, angry, killer bolts.

"Please don't hurt me…!" She begged.

**Why would I hurt you? You're going to be my queen. I need you intact.**

"Why me…?"

**Why? Because of your intellect. You would make a fine wife. **

"So that rogue Cyberman… Was it just something to get The Doctor out of the way?"

**Very observant of you. Yes, but the rogue **_**is **_**real. **Kaito turned to Cyber Leader-1. **Prepare her to be upgraded. But keep her feminine. I like her curves~**

_Disgusting pervert!_ She thought. _Oh, Doctor, please! Come quickly!_


	9. Chapter 9

"GODDAMNIT! MOVE FASTER!" The Doctor barked at his suit. He went into a hover and flew through the streets of Boston. He blasted the spot where the door to the cybermen's base was and rushed into the main room where he last saw Sonya. "WHERE IS SONYA?!"

**Sonya? You mean that human? She went to use something called the "restroom". Why are you so upset?**

"I FOUND THE ROGUE. HE'S JUST A HARMLESS CYBERMAN!"

**No, he is merely pretend—**

"I CAN TELL YOU ARE LYING KAITO! WHERE IS SHE?"

Though the Doctor couldn't see it, he knew by the next words out of the Cyber-Emperor's vocalizer that he had a devious, smug smile on. It sent a shiver through him, and the former time lord felt a dulled fear. Not for himself, but for Sonya.

**She will be my wife. And you can't do anything about it. The upgrade was complete.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thud, thud, thud thud… Sonya's footsteps echoed through the halls. She had no memories. No emotions. Just a fierce loyalty to Her new husband, The Emperor Of the Cybermen: KA17O. She would do as he commanded, when he commanded. It was that simple. She received the order to come to her master, her lover. And she obeyed.

Thud, thud, thud, thud. Her footsteps continued to echo in the empty hallway. Other Cybermen made plenty of room as she passed them. She gave no sign that she cared, unless one was unlucky enough to move too late. They would make excellent scrap metal.

As she arrived in the main room, she spotted KA17O. She stomped over to him, and linked her arms around his, leaning her weight on his strong frame. She didn't even register the identity of the dalek in front of her, nor did she see the tears he shed inside of his casing. And if she could read his mind, she would see his powerful struggle to decide what to do.

"Should I kill them? Or should I stall and try to find a way to change her back?"

How futile that last part was.


	11. Chapter 11

The doctor hated this part. The part of the adventure where everything goes south. Where he has to kill people. He was a death magnet. Wherever he went, someone died. Someone got hurt. Someone forgot him.

Its not fair. This shouldn't happen. Why him?

"EX..."

Just say it. It's the only way.

There's always another way.

"EX…"

Do it. You're a dalek. It should be easy.

I don't want to do it.

"EX…"

**Is there something wrong doctor…? **His voice was deprived of worry. It was still as smug and confident as before.

I hate him.

But Sonya… She didn't deserve to—

I HATE him.

"EX... TER… MINATE…." It came out as a mumble from the doctor's body. He aimed, and fired twice, once at Kaito, once at Sonya. Their screams melted into one, and reverberated throughout the base. More Cybermen came into the room, having felt their leader die. The Doctor let his instincts take over and he slaughtered hundreds of the silver demons in a minute flat.

But were they demons?

Or was he?


	12. Chapter 12

The TARDIS was his escape. The Doctor could always count on the TARDIS to be there for him, even if she was just a ship. He knew she could hear him. Like she had a soul. The former time lord took out the key to his mobile home and lover when he heard a stomping sound. A LIMPING, stomping sound.

**Frie-frie-frie-frie-friend?** Said a robotic voice from behind him. He turned his dome and saw the broken, harmless "rougue" Cyberman, still shaking in fear.

"YOU DON'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND.

**Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-yes I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-do...**

"YOU'LL DIE."

**That's okay-kay-kay-kay-kay-kay-kay.**

The Doctor paused. Traveling with a companion is always more fun. And if it was a Cyberman, it wouldn't age. And if it died, he could use the body for spare parts for the TARDIS in an emergency…

"FINE. BUT I HAVE TO FIX THAT VOCALIZER OF YOURS. GOT IT?" The Cyberman nodded. "AND YOUR NAME IS MILES, OK?" Miles nodded again. Maybe he was getting tired of hearing himself stutter and glitch up. That didn't matter though. What mattered was where and when they were going next. What mattered was who they were going to meet.

What mattered was how the Doctor would cope with the death of his next victim.


End file.
